


Where the Sun Shines

by iPhonesIn1997



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhonesIn1997/pseuds/iPhonesIn1997
Summary: Will comes from a large family without much money and college is a pricey thing, especially when you're set on becoming a doctor. His roommate's cousin jokingly suggests a sugar daddy, Will figured Percy may be onto something.





	Where the Sun Shines

**Author's Note:**

> This is fucked lmao

Will groaned as he threw himself onto the couch where Nico was sitting, his head landing on the book the younger had been reading. 

 

“Do you really have to be so dramatic?” He asked with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Nico, we’re barely scraping by. I don’t get paid enough for this crap.” He whined, covering his face with his arm dramatically.

 

Percy whistled lowly from where he sat on the floor, playing online Mario Kart. 

 

“Watch your language, Sunshine. If you’re so broke just get paid.” Will snorted, rolling his eyes.

 

“And how do you propose I do that?” He mutters, tuning out Nico asking him to move and attempting to push his head off his lap.

 

“Dunno, get a sugar daddy or become a prostitute. You’re hot enough for that kind of career, just drop the saving lives thing.” Percy replied absentmindedly, biting his lip and leaning with the virtual road.

 

“You might be onto something, Jackson.” Will exclaimed as he shot up from Nico’s lap with a muttered ‘thank the gods’ from the boy. Percy startled, glancing back at Will wildly as he tried to drive and make eye contact at the same time.

 

“What are you on about?”

 

“The first thing you said, a sweet dad or something?” Will said, a wide smile split on his face.

 

“A sugar daddy actually, and are you seriously planning on whoring yourself out?” Nico asked exasperated.

 

“I wouldn’t call it ‘whoring yourself out’, Neeks. More like, getting paid for sex.” Percy shrugged, stuffing a Red Vine in his mouth.

 

“That is the literal definition, Seaweed Brain.” Nico sighed.

 

“Wait, I thought it was just a relationship I got paid for.” Will murmured obliviously, stealing a Red Vine for himself.

“Yeah, a sexual relationship. For being Doctor Sunshine you aren’t the brightest.” Percy snickered. 

 

Will thought about it for a moment before taking Percy’s Wii remote, ignoring the indignant ‘hey!’ that came with it. Grabbing his laptop off of the coffee table, Will sat in front of Percy and flipped it open and turned it on.

 

“Perce, you are going to help me find a sugar daddy.” Will smiled, ignoring the carnage that was happening on the TV behind him.

 

“Wait, you’re serious? Will, that’s ridiculous! They’d eat you alive.” Nico shouted, slamming his book closed.

 

“Come and help then, Neeks. Give Will the ol’ ex’s seal of approval.” Parcy smirked, turning the laptop towards him and beginning to type.

 

“Percy! This is a serious thing, how are you okay with this, Will?” Nico said, moving to sit behind Percy of the couch.

 

“I just want my degree, Nico. It’s not like it’ll be that big of a deal, we’ll find a good guy.” Will replied optimistically.

 

Percy pulled up a site, SugarDating.com, building Will an account. 

 

“Bio?”

 

“Doctor Sunshine, virgin and will pamper you excessively no matter if you need it or not.” Nico offered tonelessly with a smirk.

 

“Love it, but not so sure Solace here appreciates your sass.” Percy smirked, while Nico gave a shrug. “What about something like: ‘Medical major in crippling debt and willing to get virgin ass fucked for good pay.’”

 

“Guuuuuyysss.” Will whined with a red face, to which Nico snapped a picture of. “Take this seriously, I need the money.” 

 

“Fine, what about just:” Percy began, typing out a simple synopsis.

 

“Medical major and need financial support. :)

I’m up for discussion on boundaries! 

 

-Dr. Sunshine”

 

“Get rid of the Dr. Sunshine, I don’t need more people calling me that.” Will rolled his eyes. 

 

They spent hours picking a part every part of Will’s account, bickering over what photos would be best to post and if the biography was truly okay. They flicked through hundreds of matches, laughing at some of the lines they posted. At around eleven they called it a night and headed off to bed, all Will could think of as he attempted to drift off to sleep was whether or not this was a good idea. 

 

\---

 

The first thing Will woke up too was a cheesy pick-up line from someone by the username of Sun_Chariot.

 

_ (4:24 am)Sun_Chariot _

aside from bing sxy wht do u do for a living? ;)

_ DoctorLightside(8:17 am) _

Lol work, study, the basics. :)

_ (8:19 am)Sun_Chariot _

a pretty lil thing lik u? Sounds fake

 

_ DoctorLightside(8:19 am) _

Flattery will get you nowhere, you know.

_ (8:21 am)Sun_Chariot _

Aw, thats no fun : ((

_ DoctorLightside(8:25 am) _

Guess you’ll have to woo me some other way.

_ (8:25 am)Sun_Chariot _

guess so. how bout we meet for coffee at like 10 ?

then i can flatter u in other ways ;)

_ DoctorLightside(8:27 am) _

I suppose that could work..

 

The two men dated for nearly a year, that was until some very unfortunate news came to light…

“Wait, you’re my dad? I’ve been fucking my dad?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Great? Terrible? Awful? Mediocre? Tell me!
> 
> If people want smut or more information I'm willing to write it lol


End file.
